


Can You Keep A Secret For Me?

by Rins



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Petplay, Sex Toys, frick okay BYE, nekomimi!mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rins/pseuds/Rins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo didn't know how he got them or when he got them. They were just ... THERE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wonderful Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a text post i saw on tumblr!! wowowowow i really love ,,, cat eared boys. there's a lil bit of name calling in here but w/e.

Mondo didn’t know how he got them or where they came from. He had woken up in the middle of the night to take a piss and drowsily walked into the bathroom. After finishing up his job, he had slowly strolled back out (passing the mirror) and scratched his head—

and that’s when he noticed THOSE things.

Eyes widened, right on the top of his head (his pompadour had been unstyled), were a pair of black cat ears.

He screamed loudly.

It was also a good thing that all the dorms were soundproof. As well as their bathrooms.

Mondo definetely didn’t see it coming. He blinked a couple of times, then turned around. Well fuck, of course there would be a matching black tail to go along with his newly acquired ears. Were these all real? Or was he just dreaming? He pulled his tail. And it fucking hurt. ‘Ouch, definetely real’ he thought. Shit. How was he to hide this tomorrow at the daily morning meetings with the others? He sure as hell can’t let anybody see. He’d make an embarrassement out of himself. He needed a plan. Some way to either go to the meeting with successfully hiding them, or to not go at all (even though then everyone would suspect something). Right now, he didn’t have the mind to think at all. He walked back to his bed in a daze and hid under the covers.

He wasn’t able to go back to sleep after that.

•••

The next morning, Mondo calmly strolled into the cafeteria. Togami and Touko both smirked. Chihiro wanted to say something but decided to keep quiet. Asahina and Sakura didn’t care. Asahina thought it was cute, though.

“Oowada-kun, what is that on your head?” Naegi had asked.

Oh yeah, Mondo came in wearing a bandanna. He used one of the flags he had in his room and turned it into a semi-bandanna headband. He tried to hide his cat ears and it had worked.

“It’s a bandanna. Ya jealous?” He responded.

“No, not at all! It’s just that … why are you wearing a bandanna inside?”

Crap.

“I-I jus’ feel like wearin’ one, okay?! ‘S no biggie, hahahaha…”

Naegi shrugged. Everyone went back to their normal shenanigans. Soon after, everyone disbanded and all went to seperate areas after the meeting ended. As always, Sakura and Asahina sat in the cafeteria and had tea.

“Phew.” Mondo survived. For now.

Hmm, what to do now …

Mondo decided to quickly grab some snacks before going back to his room to figure out how to get rid of those things. He’d probably stay in his room for the rest of the day. He walked in to the kitchen. Opening the door, he checked if there had been anyone around. Nope, no one. The gangleader grabbed a couple cans of soda, a bag of chips, and of course, some cotton candy, quickly stuffing them into his gigantic inside coat pockets. His ear twitched. It was itchy and it had been irritating him since the meeting. Mondo took off his bandanna and gave out a relieving sigh, scratching his ears.’Oooh, why does this feel so good ….’ he thought as he kept scratching.

Of course, Mondo was too busy zoning out and enjoying his fantasies to notice the door had opened.

A few akward seconds of silence, and Mondo suddenly felt hands rubbing his ears. Not thinking, he leaned into the touch and let his arm flop back at his side.

“Ooh, ahh yeah, keep rubbing there.”

“Right here?”

“Hhh, yeah, a bit softer..”

“Alrighty~”

“Mmn! Yer really good at thi—”

Mondo snapped back into reality.  
Realization in three, two, one …-

“AAAAAUGH HOLY FUCKIN’ SHIT MOTHER OF GOD WHAT THE FUCK—” Mondo shrieked loudly but was cut off by a hand suddenly covering his mouth. He saw familiar rings on it’s fingers. He knew who was with him.

“Sshhhh-hey! It’s cool, ‘kay? Don’t yell!”

Mondo calmed down. The hand covering his lips were removed, and he turned around and looked up at none other than Leon Kuwata. Wait. How was he on the floor again? Oh, right, the ear rubbing. Leon flashed him a peace sign.

“Yo. It’s alright, okay?” Leon had reassured Mondo.

“… When did ya get here?” Mondo had somewhat given him a cold stare.

“Not too long ago, hehe. Actually, I just came here to get a can a’ soda, but then I saw you here, with those …” Leon giggled and pointed to Mondo’s cat ears.

Fuck. Mondo could feel his whole face burn in embarassment. He didn’t have to tell either that his face was probably as red as a ripe tomato by now. He wanted to rip those stupid cat ears off of his head and sprint to his room at full speed and dig a hole deep in the ground and die—

“They actually look pretty cute on you, Oowada-kun!” Leon flashed a smile. Mondo looked up at him in surprise. Yeah, still on the floor. He quickly blushed and looked in another direction.

“T-thanks … Listen, can you, uh … keep this a secret though? I don’t want anyone else ta find out or my reputation’s gonna go down the drain …”

Leon put his arm across Mondo’s shoulder.

“Of course, pal!”

“We’re not pals—”

Suddenly Leon’s aura changed. He now had a dark, sinister look on his face. Mondo didn’t like that. Not one bit.

“If you want me to keep this a secret, though, there’s a little something I want in return, Mondo.” A dark grin replaced that smile from a few minutes ago. Mondo could feel sweat dripping down his face in nervousness. “Yanno, a little something I get for protecting your reputation~”

“And w-what is that …?”

By this time, they were both looking eachother in the eyes. Leon brought Mondo closer to him and whispered in his ear-

“You’ll have to obey everything I say. Without hesitation. And if you disobey me, I’ll punish you~ I’m gonna make you into my little servant kitty~”

Mondo’s eyes widened. No. He definetely did not like that, nor want that. Him? Become someone’s plaything? Hell no! How visions of him doing lewd things flashed in his head, and because of Leon! But … He had to protect his secret. If everyone found out, his manhood will go down the drain! He won’t be seen as manly anymore. A silence had risen between the two.

“… Okay.” Mondo said quietly, in defeat.

“Ooh yay!” Leon’s faced shined with joy as he jumped up. He held out a hand to Mondo and helped pull him up to his feet. “We’re gonna have so much fun, hehehe.”

Mondo knew those words were false. He won’t have fun. Only humiliation. Leon will be the one having fun, not him.

Leon grabbed Mondo and speedwalked all the way to his room. He opened the door, letting Mondo go in first.

Leon closed the door shut.

•••

Mondo sat on the floor. He didn’t know where else to sit. He examined Leon’s room. A red guitar in one of the corners. A poster on his wall, a mic, a radio  
on his drawer. Things a musician wouls have in his room. He calmed himself. Leon walked to Mondo and circled him, examining his clothed body, styled pompadour, adorable cat ears, and the rest.

“Hmm … close your eyes for a little bit and open them when I say, okay?” He asked.

“Okay..” Mondo slowly closed his eyes, breathing steady. He heard footsteps shuffle. A drawer being opened. More footsteps, and soon, he heard something being unwrapped.

“Don’t move.”

Mondo nodded. He felt fingers tug his jacket, pulling them down as he felt his neck being exposed, and his long, black locks being free. Something was soon fastened around his neck. It felt like leather.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now!”

Mondo opened his eyes. A red collar had been fastened around his neck. His cheeks turned rosey.

“Haha, isn’t it rad? I bought it cos I thought it could come in handy later. Who would’ve knew it would be for this?” Leon said with a semi-casual tone. “The fun starts here, though.”  
He continued as he unbuttoned his pants. Soon, Mondo was about eye level with Leon’s hard dick. He blinked twice.

“I want you to suck. Now.” Leon said in a firm tone.

Mondo lowered his eyes a bit, but gave in as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue touch the tip of Leon’s cock. He could feel the baseball player shudder. He licked up and down the base, before opening his mouth and wrapping it around Leon’s dick. He gave a small moan in the back of his throat as Leon shuddered, grabbing Mondo’s head and steadying him. Soon, Mondo had taken the whole cock in his mouth, moaning out of arousal because he himself was getting hard. He had choked a bit, he couldn’t breath, as his head was being moved back and forth. He let out a whimper. It wasn’t long before Leon came, thrusting in forward, coming inside of Mondo’s mouth. It even got on his fluffly pompadour, which now had a musky scent. Mondo swallowed all the cum that was in his mouth and licked his lips. Why was he so aroused?

“Good kitten, good. You did a wonderful job today!” Leon rubbed his head, brushing over his sensitive cat ears. Mondo shuddered.

“Fuck off.” Mondo retorted.

“Nuh uh uh!” Leon shook his head. “That’s MASTER / KUWATA-SAMA to you now!”

“A-are you shittin’ me? Hell no!”

“Do you want me to tell everyone your little secret?”

Fuck Leon. Fuck him finding out. God damnit. If Leon didn’t stumble upon him in the kitchen this morning, he wouldn’t even be in this situation.

“F-fine.”

“Fine, what?”

Mondo blushed and averted his eyes from Leon.

“Fine, master.” He quickly swore under his breath. Good thing Leon didn’t hear that.

“Alright, that’ll be all today! We shall engage in more …. Fun tomorrow, eh??” Leon laughed as he helped Mondo up, handed him his bandanna, and led him to the door. Monobear’s Night Time Announcement was on the intercom. Was it that late already?

“Goodnight!”

“Yeah, g’night ..*gulp* Master..”

Mondo knew this was not the end of his torture.

It had just begun.


	2. Cafeteria Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the very next day, and now Leon knows. Everything's A-OK, right? Well, not for Mondo.

Leon strolled into the cafeteria, Mondo following him in. Of course, Mondo had his jacket buttoned up all the way, and his bandanna on. He wasn’t allowed to take off the collar, so he had another alternative. Leon was pretty okay with this. Not only that, but today’s objective was slightly different …

“Kuwata-kun, Oowada-kun, good morning!” Ishimaru had greeted.

“Mornin’” came out of both their mouths.

Chihiro pointed to Mondo.

“Oowada-kun, not to be rude or anything, but aren’t you hot like that?”

“N-no … I-i’m fine, S’all good, yeah..” Mondo reasurred. He sat next to Leon. Everyone engaged in their daily conversations. Mondo had remained unusually quiet today, though.

There was a vibrator in his ass. And it was set to medium speed. And Leon wouldn’t stop fiddling with it underneath the table. God, it was driving him nuts. Just then, Leon had switched the speed to Max. Mondo literally jumped in his seat. Good thing no one had noticed. He tried to hold in the noises he was going to make. He bit his lip. Good thing he had his jacket buttoned up all the way.

“I-I’m gonna go g-get somethin’ to eat, b-be right back.” Mondo managed to say.

“Alright!” responded Ishimaru.

Mondo bolted into the kitchen and closed the door, sinking down onto the floor. Fuck, how bad he wanted to touch himself, but Leon had strictly said he couldn’t unless Leon gave him the right to. He fisted one of his hands and covered his mouth as he came inside his pants. He heard the door click and scurried to the storage room.

“Mondo, you there?” Oh. It was Leon. God, he did NOT want to be around him right now. He hid. Unfortunately, Leon must’ve had really good hearing, because darn, he heard that vibrator so damn well. Leon opened the storage room and quickly closed it, gazing down at Mondo, who had sunk down a wall, panting loudly.

“How’s the toy workin’ for ya?” Leon gave him a naughty smile.

“F-fuuuck … I hate you so much right now… T-take this thing outta me …!” Mondo whined.

“Alright, if you say so …”

Leon strolled towards Mondo, kneeling right in front of him and quickly pulled down the gangleader’s pants, revealing his aroused erection and a bright pink vibrator stuck up his ass. Using one of the fingers, he pushed the vibrator just a teensy bit. Mondo nearly squealed. He removed Mondo’s bandanna. By this point, Mondo’s face had been turning different shades and hues of pink to red. Leon grabbed the taller boy’s face and kissed him roughly. He rubbed Mondo’s cat ear, softly touching one in between his fingers, which stimulated a response of pleasure from the cat-eared boy. Mondo moaned into the kiss. Leon slowly removed the toy from Mondo’s hole. Another response of “Hurry up and fuck me already!” came from Mondo. Leon unzipped his pants, revealing his erection, dripping with precum. He aligned himself with the taller boy’s hole and thrusted in quickly, causing Mondo to yelp. He slowly pulled back out, and thrust back in, getting rougher each time. He shifted a bit, so this time he was sitting on the floor while Mondo sat on top of him. Mondo rested his head on Leon’s shoulder, arms huggung the punk rocker’s smooth neck,cries of pleasure escaping his mouth with each thrust. He was getting close. So close. Leon rubbed Mondo’s back, lowering his hands to slide beneath the gangleader’s jacket. He felt a cheek, and caressed it softly. His hand brushed over what seemed to be a tail. He decided to tug at it, and Mondo jerked up in an instant.

“Nyaaaaoooooow!”

Leon stared at Mondo. Mondo stared back. His face turned into a darker shade of pink, realizing what he has just said.

Leon smirked. “Did you just say ‘Nyaow?”

“Sh-shut up and finish what you started!” Mondo choked out.

Leon pouted. “Aww, okay.” Another rough thrust. He too was getting close.

In one quick motion, he came inside Mondo, groaning loudly. The other boy gave out a sigh of pleasure as he came as well, their love juices getting on eachother’s clothes.

“Hhngh!”

“A-aahhh …!”

Leon collapsed to the side, Mondo following him down. The gangleader touched the baseball player’s face, rubbing a cheek with his thumb. Leon brought him close and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

“Did you like that?” he asked.

“I hate to admit, but, DAMN, that was … really good.”

Leon chuckled. “I did a good job then. Don’t worry, I’ll let you have your fun time.” He got up and looked at his and Mondo’s clothes. “Now, how are we gonna clean up and hide this mess?”

A bing went up in Mondo’s head.

•••

“It’s been an hour now and those two haven’t come out of the kitchen yet!”, Ishimaru yelled out.

“I wonder if they’re okay …” commented Asahina.

“They probably are”, Naegi added.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened. Both boys came out, their jackets buttoned and zippered up all the way, both wearing aprons. They had food in their hands.

“Where have you two been?” questioned Ishimaru.

  
“We decided to cook together, hehe. Anyone hungry?” Leon put to food on the table.

Everyone decided to eat the food. Leon and Mondo slipped out of the cafeteria.

“Nice call.” Mondo patted Leon’s back.

“You too! Oh, and I guess I went too far yesterday … ” Leon smiled and looked at him. “There’s really no need to call me Master.”

Mondo looked back at him and returned the smile.

“Ahh, alright, but hey, I’ll say it one more time, eh?” He brought Leon close and kissed him on the forehead. “Thanks, Master.

This time, it was Leon’s turn to blush, as the two continued to walk to their dorms, going off to change into new clothes, and meeting back with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm fricking screaming i can't believe i wrote this i hope you have Enjoyed this thank thank


End file.
